Better Forgotten
"Better Forgotten" is the twenty-first chapter of Into the Forest. It is the third chapter to be narrated by Luther Perez. Chapter Quote "You already have her... in you." - Doña Queta Summary The chapter opens up on May 19, 2014 at 20:03:09 in Los Angeles, California. Luther and his crew are sitting around. Tweetie, Victor, and Juarez are playing games on PlayStation. The three of them, along with Piña and Luther, are passing a bong around. Luther is feeling bored and wants to do something more fun. As they sit around, he wants Piña to give him another tattoo but she says there is no more room on his skin for that. He tells her to give him an upside down cross on his throat. When she does, he is in a lot of pain. He says he can feel the pain throb against his throat and over his jugular, and claims that the pain is Hopi. After finishing that tattoo, he has her touch up some of the letters on his back. After midnight, Luther gets drunk. He notices that his wrist is still itching and and could be getting infected. Juarez goes outside and digs a garden around the apartment complex they are in. The Narcons explain that Luther bought the building a few years ago. On the next day, Luther and Juarez go for a drive. Luther is still worried about Memo waking up. First they go to a baseball field, where Juarez decides to run around the baseball diamond a few times. Afterwards, they go to a skate park. By this point Luther is tired but Juarez still has plenty of energy. Juarez attempts to skate but falls each time he tries to perform a trick. Luther says he used to skate but doesn't anymore. Luther and Juarez go to meet up with Tweetie and Victor. Victor mentions that Adolfo still wants his truck back and the money he was promised. Juarez and Victor both leave to go meet up with Piña, so Luther and Tweetie continue driving around. Luther is angry over the drug bust caused by Memo. He hasn't been making enough money since then. They continue talking about the situation in Chinatown. Tweetie says Teyo could be in some serious trouble. Later that night, Luther tries texting Carmelita and Rosario but neither of them reply. He almost decides to drive down to Dawgz but then decides not to. For the next two days, Luther assists Chitel with various drug deals for Lupita. Luther asks Chitel if he has ever taken heroin and cocaine at the same time. Chitel says he has only done heroin. Chitel says he has never seen a pink balloon and Luther tells him that he has seen a few. Chitel speculates where the drugs come from and who makes them. The rumors are that they come from Mexico, though it could have been created by Bolivians, or scientists from Brazil. He thinks it could even be coming from Russia, China, or Canada. Nobody Chitel knows has ever taken a hit from a balloon. Luther doesn't use the balloons, he only sells them. Once they are finally done selling balloons, Luther counts the money. He has made over $11,000. Luther becomes paranoid, though, when he thinks of a few girls he has been noticing throughout the past few days. They have been dressing similarly (long black braids, thick glasses, pink Converse scribbled dark) and something about them makes him uneasy. Chitel thinks they could just be cosplayers, since Comic-Con is coming in July. The other night when Luther was drinking with his crew, he had to keep scanning the street from the balcony to make sure nobody was out there. Luther and Chitel return to his apartment complex, where the two are visited by Almoraz. The three of them drive over to Dawgz. Luther tells Almoraz that his nose is starting to look better. Almoraz tells him and Chitel that Lupita has invited both of them to a barbecue at her house in a few days. Almoraz also informs them that seventy percent of the money that made goes to Lupita and her crew, and Luther and his crew get to keep the other thirty percent. Luther is angered by this but knows he can't do anything about it. Almoraz and Chitel take their cut of the money and leave. Luther calls his crew over to Dawgz so he can split the money with them. He is not left with much. Victor reminds him again that Adolfo still wants his truck and the money he was promised. The chapter ends on May 23, 2014 at 22:16:02. Category:Chapters